1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a device for handling an electric part such as resistor, capacitor and IC, and more particularly pertains to a hand-held tweezer type device for holding the electric part between a pair or legs. The device may be used for heating and reflowing solder at joints between the part and the substrate to solder or desolder the part and holding the part between a pair of legs to install or remove the part on or from a substrate. It is to be noted that the term electric part include not only ordinary electric part such as a resistor and capacitor but also electronic part such as transistor, diode and IC.
2. General Background and State of the Art.
Known is a hand-held tweezer type soldering iron having a pair of legs pivotally connected with each other such that the legs turn or swing toward and away from each other to hold an electric part. A Japanese laid-open patent application No. 07-116835 discloses a hand-held tweezer type soldering iron having a compression spring interposed between the pair of legs to open the legs in free condition where no operating force is exerted on the legs. An operator may exert an operating force to close tips of the legs against the force of the compression spring and hold an electric part between the tips. The soldering iron is provided with heaters within the tips and the tips are bent inwardly to hold the electric part therebetween.
The conventional device is inferior in efficiency of operation for mounting or installing an electric part, since it requires the operator to exert a large force for closing the legs against the force of the spring and holding the electric part between the tips while holding the device. Especially, it is difficult for the operator to position and install a small electric part on a substrate since the operator is required to make delicate positioning of the part while holding the part with a large operating force.
In addition, as the conventional device has the legs with tips inwardly bend at their end portions, it causes an dead angle to obstruct view of the part and a part installing position when the part is carried to the installing position and installed there. This inconvenience is significant especially when a small part is handled.